<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Deprivation [comic] by AmbroiseFramboise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410143">Sleep Deprivation [comic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise'>AmbroiseFramboise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnos Needs a Hug, Hypnos-Centric - Freeform, Let him sleep damnit !, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overworking, Pre-Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, he needs it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroiseFramboise/pseuds/AmbroiseFramboise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the God of Sleep is not allowed to rest ? </p>
<p>Nothing good. </p>
<p>But will the others members of the realm of Hades understand that before it's too late ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos &amp; Nyx (Hades Video Game), Hypnos &amp; Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Deprivation [comic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone ! Happy Lunar Year ! I hope you're well, despite the current pandemic.</p>
<p>First work for the Hades fandom, and it's a comic, not a fanfic ! Well, hopefully, I'll manage to finish the story as a comic. (If I do lose my motivation, I'll do my best to post what I had planned as a fanfic, here too.)</p>
<p>No fixed update schedule, as always but I'll try to post a page a week at least if I can.<br/>I hope you enjoy it !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Here is the first page !</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think will happen ? Let me know if you have theories ! </p>
<p>You can find this comic on my <a href="https://twitter.com/Ambroise_Fra">Twitter</a> too, and on my <a href="https://ambroise-framboise.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>. Any reblog/retweet or like is extremely welcome lol, I have very few followers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>